Kakugyo
Kakugyō was an arrancar under Akujin's control. He was the tercera of the Arrancar Five. Appearance Kakugyō, has long black hair, and a long ponytail in the back of his hair. He, like all members of the arrancar five, possessed dark grey eyes. Kakugyō's most distinguishing characteristic were his long pronounced nose ridges under his eyes. When he lived in the human world as a human, his casual clothes would consist of a black shirt with his clan symbol on the back of it, and black pants with a weapon's pouch strapped to them. As an arrancar, he wore the traditional inverted shinigami robe, and he usually kept the center of it buttoned down. The remnants of his hollow mask resemble a large jawbone, that covers the lower part of Kakugyō's face. His hollow hole is located just below his neck. Personality Kakugyō was a greedy, miserly individual, arranging goals in terms of the highest profit he could gain from them, and he was often unwilling to involve himself in something unless there was something to gain. Given his friendly relationship with a rouge shinigami bounty officer, it would seem he collected bounties rather frequently to earn cash, and did so (or at least tried to) during his missions on several occasions. He also seemed to respect an opponent who thinks. Synopsis The Arrancar Wars arc He is first seen picking a fight with Zukia Tojiro after his arrival in the Seireitei along with Akujin and his other arrancar comrades. He and Zukia have a brief session of intense sword fighting before Kakugyo decides to release his zanpakuto. Zukia releases his bankai in response and traps Kakugyo's arm in an ice blast. He then attacks Zukia with one of his special abilities to which Zukia barely evaded. Zukia then used an advanced ice blast combine with the Getsuga Tensho to kill Kakugyo. Powers & Abilities Cero: he can do cero like any other arrancer. Gargantua: he can do garganta like any arrancar. Physical Strength: Kakugyō has also shown to be a very skilled dangerous close range fighter. He has demonstrated surprising speed for his size that unfocused eyes have difficulty keeping up with as he is able to cross gap between him and his opponent instantly. His hand-to-hand skill has shown to be very high as well. Zanpakuto Tierralanza (spanish for, '''Earth Spear) is Kakugyō's zanpakuto. It is a thin katana with no guard. It's release command is "'''Spear". * Resurrección: All of Kakugyō's resurrección abilities revolve around his unique body structure, which is composed of hundreds of thick dark gray threads woven throughout his flesh , holding his body together like stitches of a rag-doll. This allows him to separate his body parts at will to perform long-range physical attacks. Kakugyō can use his own body's threads to attack from long-range and restrain or dismember opponents. His threads can even compact together to form a giant spider-like form around his body. It should be noted that these threads are very strong. ** Special Resurrección Attacks: With the command, "Strike", he can fire huge waves of flame, which spread across the ground consuming everything it touches within a half mile radius. These explosion of fire spreads out in every direction. With the command "Slice" he can project huge hurricane-force air blasts that are capable of leveling a large region of forest. Trivia * He is my least favorite of my own creations, which is why I chose to kill him off so quickly. * He is the first Arrancar to be killed in the Battle of the Seireitei in The Arrancar Wars arc. * Even though he has two Resurrección abilities, only one has been witnessed onscreen before his death. It is unknown why he chose not to use it against Zukia. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:The Arrancar Five arc